


Arranged Marriage

by Tigeramo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigeramo/pseuds/Tigeramo
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 2 before Cheryl nearly gets raped. What if the St. Clair family had drugs running through Southside high and took Hiram buying it as an act of war and the only way to stop them from killing the Lodges is if Veronica marries Nick St. Clair. See what happens next.(Also I know it says that it's completed but it isn't)





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare in mind that this is my first fanfiction before you post any hash comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Please give this a chance I promise you won't be disappointed.

Veronica walked through the doors of her home to find her Mother and Father seated on the dining table. Silent.  
''Hey guys. What's going on?''  
No reply.  
''Daddy. What's happening?''  
''You should take a seat mija,''  
Veronica causiously sat down next to her Mother. 

After a few moments of silence Hiram cleared his throat. ''Ronnie, you know that in my job I work with some very dangerous people?''  
Veronica nodded. ''i upset a very important family,'' He sighs. ''The St. Clairs.''  
''Wait. the St. Clairs as in Nick St. Clair, the guy i used to date in New York and you were friends with his parents?''  
''Yes, Ronnie.'' Hermione replied.  
''You see, when it came out that I bought Southside High the St. Clairs took it as an act of betrayal since they were making alot of money out of the drugs they were selling there. So ever since they found out they've been killing my men. And a few days ago they threatened to kill you and your Mother. That's why i've been so over-protective lately,'' Hiram paused for a breif moment. ''So today I had a meeting with them, to see if i cold cut a deal... And, I did,'' ''I-,'' Hiram paused. A tear dropping down his cheek. Veronica was shocked she'd never seen her Father cry. Ever. She grabbed his hand and soon words followed.  
''Daddy, you can tell me. It's probably not as bad as you think.'' Hiram took a deep breath.  
''The St. Clairs want you to marry their son. And I agreed.''

Veronica didn't move. Lost in the space of her thoughts. 'This can't be right'. She thought.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Veronica finally spoke. ''This has to be a joke.'' Hiram looked down in shame.  
''Honey,'' Her Mother spoke ''I wish we were. I'm so sorry but we aren't joking.''  
''What do you mean?'' Veronica violently sttod up from her seat, fury drowning her facial features. ''How am I gong to get married? I'm only 16 and i'm still in High school!'' Veronica suddenly stopped her ragging thoughts. A tear slowly drifted down her recently turned pale face. ''What about Archie?'' Hiram finally spoke up.  
''Veronica I'm so sorry i never men-''  
''Dad just shut up, shut up!'' She screamed. ''This is your fault! Why did you even have to buy that stupid High School anyway... beacause you just wanted more money! Are whole lives are about money, every decision you've ever made has been about money! Its ally about money money money!'' Veronica stopped her rant and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. ''Well look where that money has gotten us now. Well are you proud Daddy, I'm going to be stuck in a loveless marriage just like yours and mom's.''

And with that Veronica left her apartment slamming the door behind her.


End file.
